Mortal and Vampire: Help
by xLightDarknessStarrxBetter
Summary: Hannah lived a normal life until she met a certain vampire from a certain group. Demetri x OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the murky town of Forks. Well, it was as normal as it could get. One girl who had woke up on the day, of today, February tenth two-thousand and thirteen, was surprised. It was Sunday morning. She had woken up at five A.M. She rolled over to her side, her elbow accidently jabbing herself in the side. She groaned and finally rolled over again to sit up on the bed. She sighed, and looked into her mirror she was pale, not as pale as the Cullens though, she had pitch black eyes, and black hair that when the light hit it right, it seemed blue. She had a birthmark under her eye in the shape of a small heart. She pushed herself off the bed and looked in her closet, running a hand through her bed-head hair. She picked out a dark green tank top, a gray light jacket, some jeans and her gray converse. She dressed herself quickly, and casted a look out the window. The sun was just now rising, meaning the convient store was opening. She went down the stairs as quietly as she could, not dare disturbing her brother or her parents. They was still fast asleep. They always slept in late, so she normally made them breakfast. She grabbed her keys to her Ford truck. She slipped them in her pocket as she walked out the door. She opened the door to her truck. She started the engine, half-surprised it was deciding it would work for her this morning. She drove to the convient store, grabbing things for breakfast, lunch, her brother's paper, and some cokes. She got to the counter. The store clerk rung her up. "So, are you going to get a Valentine from Izaya?" The store clerk, and her best friend, Izzy, asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno, Izzy, he hasn't been coming to school lately." She said, simply.

"C'mon, Hannah, it's obvious he likes you..." Izzy, said, smiling at her friend, who was blushing. "Well, speak of the devil." She said, whispering to Hannah. Hannah turned around, seeing her crush, and best guy friend, Izaya. He had choclate brown hair, with honey eyes. He had a good tan, and muscles. He was wearing a v-neck tee, showing skin. He was also wearing some skinny jeans, with gray converse. The heart she drew was still on it, in pink sharpie. At that moment, her eyes went to her left foot. On the top of her converse was a blue heart he had put on there. She looked up, and casted him a smile, simply causing them both to blush a little. They both liked each other, but wasn't sure how to tell the other person. He walked his way over towards Hannah, ignoring the gawking, drooling girls, purposely throwing themselves in his way so he wouldn't reach his destination, but he managed to steer through the girls, casting I'm-Going-To-Kill-You looks at Hannah, but Hannah didn't care. At that moment Izaya had reached her and pulled her into a hug. When they where done hugging each other they held each other out at arms length. In all honesty, Hannah really hadn't seen Izaya in a month and three weeks, due to his mom forcing him to go on vacation.

But she didn't care, what she did care about, however was the fact that Izaya was here, and that's all that mattered. "Hey," She said, blushing a little.

"Hey." Izaya said. They looked into each others eyes. Finally, catching Hannah off guard, Izaya kissed her. His lips felt warm and tasted of honey and sugar. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he, just as slow as her, scared she might throw him off, wrapped his arms around her waist. They finally pulled away when they heard Izzy squealing in glee.

"About _time _you two kissed!" She said, happily. At that moment Hannah's phone rang. She didn't want to pull away from Izaya, who was holding her, she fumbled in her pocket and got her cell phone out.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Where are you, the rents are about to wake up, and they'll wanna know where you're at." Her brother hissed into her ear.

"Calm down, Josh, I'm at the store, you know where I get the stuff to make you food, and you know I don't have to make those tripple stacked walnut, and peanut butter pancakes, with a strawberry on top for you, ya know?" She said, smiling a little at this, Izzy and Izaya was snickering in the background. It was true, Hannah did most of the cooking at her house. Her parents had third shift jobs, and her brother almost burned down the house one time, so at age thirteen, she got tired of having to eat Ramen Noodles every night, picked up a couple of pots and pans and made a feast for her and her family.  
"Oh, us take all the time you need, sis." He said worriedly, he liked the way she made his pancakes, she always got the walnuts and peanut butter just perfect, and she most _always _made good food. She smiled, and her dimples showed. "Bye, sis, see ya when you get back." He said.

"Bye, Josh, and I'll try to hurry up." She said. She looked at Izaya, "Wanna come over for breakfast?" She asked. He nodded. She didn't know it, but whenever she invited someone over they always hoped she would be the one cooking, since she made good food, and whenever she invites anyone over for a meal, or a snack no one says no. Hannah got in her truck, and Izaya got in his Jeep. They went down the road to her house, where she immediately began making breakfast as soon as she stepped foot in the kitchen. She made her brother his tripple stacked walnut pancakes, mom her favorite, strawberry pancakes with chocolate chips lining around the edge of the bottom pancake, dad, his usual since he always had to go to work as soon as he woke up. Hash brown, with eggs, biscuit and gravy, and bacon. She made Izaya waffles with some orange juice and put a strawberry on the waffles since he liked simple-ness. She made herself some chocolate chip pancakes. She ate next to Izaya, slowly her parents got up and began eating, her dad basically slept in his uniform, since she never saw him get out of it, except on the weekends. He nodded his thanks and left. Izaya had to head to work. He thanked Hannah for the meal, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Her mom left a couple minutes after that with her thirteen year-old brother who had practice. And on a _Sunday _of all days. She never went to church or anything, but she had a bible, she followed God's path, but she never went to church. She was baptized when she was little, and that's all she remembers from being in church at a little kid.

So, instead of moping around the house with nothing to do, she decided to go visit Izzy, who was probably off work. She grabbed her keys and locked the house, going to her truck. She scratched her head when she was in her truck, feeling like she was being watched.

* * *

She made it to Izzy's okay, but every now and then she would look around expecting to see someone. Instead while she was driving, and she stopped at a red light, these four people in cloaks were talking in hushed voices. The clouds where hiding the sun, so their hoods were down. Their backs were to Hannah, but she couldn't help but _feel _they were whispering about _her_. She shook the feeling off. She went up to Izzy's and Izaya's house (twins!) and knocked on the door their was some shuffling, a muffled, "I'm comingggg..." The door swung open and Hannah was thrown back a little. A girl, possibly age eighteen was standing in the door way. "What do you waaant?" She whined like a little kid, she had blond hair, and perfectly tan skin. She had pretty white teeth, and blue eyes. She was wearing a tube top, and short-short skirt. Hannah felt disgusted to call that girl a girl.

"Uh, is Iz-" She was cut off by the girl shouting.

"Izzy it's one of your frrriiienndds!" She said. Hannah seriously wanted to punch the girl.

"Thanks, uh..." Izzy said, coming through the hallway.

"Brittany." The girl said, her eyelids slanting. She sauntered, or well more like, _twitched_, away. Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Dad's still cheating on mom with college students." Izzy whispered. Hannah nodded, feeling sympathy. Izzy's dad, Harold, had been cheating on Izzy'z mom since they were five. He was a college professor in Biology, and usually the failing girl students he let them get "extra credit". It was really disgusting. They heard giggling and a low moan in the upstairs room when they climbed upstairs to go to Izzy's room. Hannah shivered. Honestly, she didn't like Izzy's dad. He used to abuse Izzy in certain ways, until he thought that college students where prettier than his daughter, and started bringing them in when their mom left for work. Izzy said she still had nightmares of it. Hannah's head turned toward Izzy's parents room which was now filled with groans and moans of what seemed like pleasure. The door closed to Izzy's room, so the sound was muffled a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked, trying to change the subject off of Izzy's dad. Izzy nodded. "Well, what do you want to do, I came over here to hang with my best friend." Hannah said, smiling. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"What about Izaya?" She asked.

"He had work." Hannah said, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Izzy raised both of her eyebrows.

"Dude, he doesn't have work on Sundays." She said. Hannah looked out the window. He couldn't be cheating on her could her? No, they just got together, so that would mean he's cheating on another girl with Hannah. Hannah still felt like she might throw up. "Dude, he went over to his friends Mike house." She said, seeing her friends worried expression.

"Oh...Kay..." Hannah said. At that moment there was a banging on Izzy's parents door. Did they have to be so _loud_? Hannah thought to herself, but the banging continued until the door sounded like it was thrusted open. They heard two screams. One: Possibly Brittany's. Two: Possibly Harold's.

"What are you doing?" Hannah heard Izaya shout.

"Son, it what happens when the woman you married-" He was cut off by a ringing shot echoing through the house. Hannah's eyes widen. No, no, nonononononononono NO! Izaya did not just murder his father. There was crying, and Izzy and Hannah jumped up, running to his parents room, Hannah's eyes took in the room, tears threatening to spill. Izaya laid on the floor, Brittany was holding up a gun, she only had her bra on, a towel around her waist. Harold had a towel around his waist as well. Hannah sunk to her knees, wanting to touch Izaya, wanting to hold him. What had happened? She finally managed to touch his hair. His eyes were blinking rapidly, his face scrutinizing in pain.

"Shh..." Hannah said when it looked like he was going to say something. "Keep your strength together, so you can pull through." She whispered. He blinked again, and she was thrown back form a gurney. A police officer arrested Brittany, and escorted her out of the room, but not before throwing down the weapon and checking to see if she had any weapons under her towel or bra, taking his time. Hannah looked at Izzy, who was still standing in the door way, looking at the blood stain.

What Hannah would give to choke that bitch Brittany right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah was sent home by a police officer. She climbed up the stairs, ignoring her brother's babble about what he was going to get for his girlfriend on Valentine's day. _Valentine's Day._ The thought seemed vague. Matter of fact, she was dreading the day it would come. When she reached the top of the stairs, it became aware to her brother she wanted to be alone. "B-Be careful Hannah." Her brother called out. She simply nodded. She went to her room, the light green walls seeming comfy, her dresser was up against the left wall, it had a mess of things on it. Her queen sized bed was in the middle of the room, her bed messy since she hadn't made it up that morning. She had clothes by the foot of it, her dresser was one of those you could pull back and pick out clothes, a connecting dark oak wood went into her bathroom. She went to her bed, and sat on it. Did that really just happened? Did Izaya really get shot at? She didn't know, but the chilling thought of it made her skin crawl. Soon a knock came to her door. "Come in," She barely whispered. Her mom appeared. She had blond hair and green eyes, a okay tan, and was wearing her uniform: A charcoal pencil skirt with a crisp white blouse. She was five foot and six inches on the dot, Hannah being taller than her mom was used to it. She had laughing lines around her natural light pink lips. But her mom wasn't laughing, instead, it was replaced by a face that meant she knew what happened.

"Honey, I..." She paused, and came close to Hannah who was now crying. "W-What happened?" She asked. Hannah sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"H-His dad was...Well, you know..." Hannah said, still not liking Izzy's dad, "Izaya found him...A-And the girl...That...Bitch, pulled out a gun and shot him." She said, shoulders shaking from the tears she was leaking out.

"Honey..." Her mom said, feeling bad for her daughter, she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Let me cook tonight, 'kay?" She asked. Hannah nodded. She hugged her daughter, and left her room. Her daughter curled on her side, crying. She felt someone enter the room.

"I'll come down in a minute mom." No reply.

"Dad?" No reply.

"D-Dweeb?" She asked, feeling scared, she didn't dare open her eyes. She could feel three more presences. "Lord, help me, if my nightmares come true." She muttered under her breath, and heard someone snicker. This made her glare. She shivered, and reached around for her blanket. "Let me guess, your some cray-cray voices in my head, telling me to go kill me or something, right?" She asked. There was silence, utter silence. Who were these voices, just being quiet, and laughing at her misery? She rolled on her side, opening her eyes, she almost jumped back against the wall.

A guy, possibly her age with pale skin, as pale as the Cullens, light blond-brownish hair, with muscles possibly six foot, and black eyes, pretty much the same color eyes where in all the people. Another guy, possibly two years older had chocolate brown hair and had pale skin, just like the others. A girl had blond hair, possibly her brother's age, same thing for the other guy. He had black hair. Suddenly someone was knocking on her door, they was looking at each other, and she choked out. "W-Who is it?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the four strangers.

"Sis, it's Charlie Swan, wanting info on the shooting," Her brother said, she shook her head, remembering a police cop was wanting to know the reason why Izaya got shot.

"Ask him...If he can come back another time..." She said. He said 'ok' and left. She listened to his footsteps for a while. "Please, please God in Heaven tell me this is a friggin' dream or a delusion, or...A sugar coma." She silently said. The guy with brownish-blondish hair smirked, and her glare hardened at that moment, making them all take a step back. "Who are you four?" She snapped.

"I'm Jane," Blond said.

"Demetri." Blonish-Brownish said.

"Alec." Black said.

"F-Felix." Chocolate replied, she nodded, still weary.

"Are guys like...People I'm randomly dreaming up, or is this real life?" She asked, and they looked at one another. "Because if this is real life, one; What the hell are you doing in my room? And two: WHAT THE FUCK?!" She said. Demetri chuckled, and Jane twitched an eyebrow upward. At that moment she was saved by her phone ringing.

_ I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums,_

_ Oh what a shame you came here with someone._

_ So while your here in my arms, let's make the most of the night,_

_ Like we're gonna die young! _She fumbled in her jacket, while the others gawked at her as she put her phone to her ear, not looking at the idea.

"Hello?" She asked, still not trusting her 'visitors' just yet.

"Hey, can I spend the night at you house?" Izzy asked, "It's just that, you know, what dad did, my mom found out, and they're fighting..." At that moment she heard something, possibly glass hit the floor, and Hannah flinched, imagining Izzy just standing there, a bored expression on her face.

"Yeah, sure...Hey, mom's cooking tonight, so if you want dinner, you better get it while you can." She said.

"'Kay, see you in a few." Izzy said, she clicked her phone off and put it on her dresser. She turned on her heel to find the people gone, her window open, the curtains blowing in the breeze. She went to look out the window, leaning on the edge, sighing. Then there was movement out the corner of her eye. Demetri was smirking and waving until he followed the others back into the forest. She shut her window and went down stairs to be normal for two seconds.

* * *

Hannah went to school the next day. Izzy had spent the night and was now wearing some capri's with a tank and a light blue jacket. Hannah was wearing a t-shirt that said Ninja in the making, some ripped black skinny jeans, her green converse and her hair was pulled back with a light gray jacket. She had her messenger bag on as well. She had asked Izzy how Izaya was, and she said he was making good recovery. Hannah had sighed with relief when she heard this. She was in English class now, in the small desks that they keep isolated from any other students. Suddenly the door opened with a quick _Creak! _and closed with another one. She didn't look up from her work. Izzy and her had their desks squished together so they could work in partners. "Oh, uh take a seat next to Grey." The teacher muttered, "And you, the seat next to West. Uh, girls raise your hands." The teacher said, obviously stunned. Hannah and Izzy raised their hands, still developed in their work.

"Thank you." A deep voice said. Hannah almost dropped her pencil just then. No. Way. She looked up through her bangs. Yup, it was them Felix and Demetri. She sighed. Why did bad things always happened to her? She shook her head and felt Demetri take a seat next to her. She continued doing her work until he tapped on her. She looked up, and he seemed taken aback, as well as her. "Excuse me, but what page are we on?" He asked.

"Oh, page three hundred. One through twenty." She said, going back to her work. He nodded and turned away, sighing.

So much for a conversation, way to screw things up Demetri.


	3. Chapter 3

Demetri kept looking at that girl Jane said was 'special'. He honestly thought Jane felt threatened. He sighed and went to work, not that he needed to take this class. Jane insisted he did with Felix just to get to know the girl better. He tried talking to her, but she merely blew him off. At that moment the bell rang. He got the scent of the girl last minute and Felix and him met up. He followed the scent to a locker. two hundred forty-one. The girl was getting her stuff out. "Excuse me?" He asked, and she looked at him, her pitch black eyes sucking him into the pits of it.

"Yes?" She asked, her breath smelled of sweet grass and sugar. He blinked, taken aback at first, but gathered his composure back.

"What's next? I'm not sure if it's lunch or..." he trailed off, trying to make sure he wouldn't screw this up again. Her face lightened up, and she gave him an easy smile, making him grin.

"Oh, lemme look at you schedule." She said, and silently grabbed his schedule and softly took it from his hands. She scanned it. She nodded, thinking to herself. "Well, we have classes together, except the last class." She said, and he raised an eyebrow. "Anyways I'm Hannah, and next is lunch, since you came in at second period. We have first lunch and I think we're having..." At that moment her friend with orange hair and green eyes came bouncing by.

"Dude!" She said, excitedly. "There's gonna be a fight at lunch, now, c'mon!" She said, excitedly once more.

"Really, who?" Hannah asked, just the same as her bubbly friend.

"Two chicks over a dude." She said, and Demetri looked at Felix. "C'mon let's go!" She said, grabbing Hannah's hand who grabbed Demetri's wrist, who grabbed Felix's arm as they ran at a fast human pace just in time to smell fresh blood.

"C'mon Jennifer finish her!" Someone shouted as they fought to the crowd, a girl was on the ground, struggling to get up. Another girl was holding the brown girl down, she was Jennifer, the girl holding brown down.

"Oh crap!" Hannah shouted. Her friend nodded. "We're coming Kim!" She shouted to the girl that was barely conscious. They ran fast. Hannah tackled Jennifer, while her friend picked up Kim. She put her arm around her neck.

"Hannah, c'mon!" She shouted, but Hannah didn't listen, she was punching and kicking anywhere she could, when Jennifer was on the ground, she kicked her in the side, and good he could her a bone crack, and Jennifer groaned.

"Bitch, you don't touch my friends!" Hannah, shouted at her while her friend grabbed her arm, dragging her away. Demetri stared in shock at Hannah thrashing around, trying to get free so she could fight the girl. Demetri and Felix followed silently.

Instersting week they were going to have.

* * *

**Me: Hey, I know it's short, and late, but, I'm sorry duns hate me, heres internet cookie, and Happy Valetines day! (::) **


End file.
